Conociendo a los merodeadores
by HowlSand10956
Summary: Una chica que no sabe que hacer con su vida, hasta que los conoce a ellos, que la ayudarán a cambiar su destino...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, si les gusto por favor dejen Reviews

Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana cuando la madre de jane mary le pidió que saliera a buscar unos ingredientes para la comida, que tendría lugar para conmemorar a su hermano, que cumplia casi 9 años de muerto, jane sin embargo salió de la casa sin hacer ningún comentario hacerca de eso, si su madre quería algo ese dia tenia que obedecer, esa era la regla

Jane tarateaba su melodia favorita, cuando giro su cabeza por instinto y se quedo helada, habían 4 hombre que la miraban fijamente cuando se dieron cuenta que ella los observaba se hicieron señas y hecharon a correr hacia ella, jane solo se quedo estatica, no era alguien realmente valiente

-Que tienes hay eh?- dijo uno de ellos

Jane se limito a hacer una mueca con la que se gano la risa de los cuatro y un cuchillo cerca de su cara

-Copera bonita

-Yo solo…eh…yo

Jane no podía hablar, había comenzado a temblar de arriba a abajo

-No te lo voy a repetir

-yo…solo es…comida-

Una risa amarga salió de los labios del hombre que tenia el cuchillo, pero al segundo se callo. Y jane mary pudo ver la razon , por la calle que había estado desierta hace unos minutos, caminaban dos chicos, conversando y riendo, en cuanto se fijaron en jane los hombres ya se habían exparcido y se hacían los desentendidos, pero desgraciadamente para ellos jane seguía temblando como una loca, el hombre que tenia alado le clavaba disimuladamente el cuchillo en la pierna, por si se le ocurria gritar, pero jane no pensaba gritar ya tenia ella bastante, y no era tan egoísta como para meter a dos personas mas en el problema.

Pero mientras los chicos mas se acercaban, mas no podía creerlo, esos chicos eran probablemente los chicos mas guapos que había visto, uno tenia el pelo negro los hombros que se valanciaba con el aire a una elegancia envidiable y el otro tenia el cabello desordenado y unos gafas que lo hacían ver mas rebelde que intelectual, mientras pensaba en eso, y se regañaba por tener peor suerte que un perro en bicicleta, los chicos parecían haber entendido la situación y su corazón le dio un brinco cuando el chico con gafas le pregunto al hombre porque la tenia tan cerca

-no es asunto tuyo- respondió gruñendo

- lo es- respondió- si piensan hacer algo malo con ella

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, el que tenia sujeta a jane salto con el cuchillo hacia el chico con pelo azabache mientras ese saco…un palo de madera? No, le respondió alguien en la mente, es una varita mágica  
Mientras en azabache mandaba chipas de colores a sus atacantes paso algo mas extraño aun

El chico de pelo negro salto hacia jane y la arrastro fuera, pero no era el; era un perro grande y negro, por su mente paso el prisionero de azkaban, pero era imposible que fuera verdad, sin embargo lo tenia en sus narices, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que no se pudieran escuchar los jadeos y gritos, el chico convertido en perro la miro y corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

Jane decidió ir tras ellos y esconderse, cuando llego al lugar pudo ver como le borraban la memoria a sus atacantes y decidió hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlos se tropezó con una mini piedra salida de la nada y callo al suelo, jane estaba totalmente roja, asi que decidió no encararlos, agredecerles y irse corriendo a su casa para sumergirse en la vergüenza.

-Gra…Gracias- dijo tartamudeando

-no es nada, pero... que viste exactamente? creo que estas un poco mal... te oi hablar sobre magia...pero eso no existe...

Jane se sorprendo ante estas palabras pero luego recordó los estatutos de magia y las diferentes leyes para encubrir a los magos

-Yo... no estoy loca-dijo avergonzada- se todo sobre ustedes y su mundo

Los chicos parecieron sorprendido ante esta palabras, paso un rato de silencio incomodo, pero el ojigris lo rompió

-eres una squib?

- no, soy una muggle

-tienes hermanos magos?-pregunto en azabache

-no, no tengo nada que ver con la magia

Los chicos se miraron decidiendo quien formularia la pregunta que ambos querían hacer, pero jane se les adelanto

- tu- dijo señalando al azabache-Eres un Potter por casualidad?

Los chicos se miraron he inmediatamente la señalaron con sus varitas, jane se quedo sin habla, mientras el ojigris se le acercaba cautelosamente y miraba su brazo izquierdo, jane entendió inmediatamente la situación

-no soy una mortifaga, si eso es lo que piensan, dijo enseñándoles el antebrazo

El ojigris la miro, suspiro y regreso a su sitio

-se que se escucha extraño pero lo se todo, se que tu eres James Potter y tu - dijo mirando al ojigris- eres Sirius Black


	2. Conociendo a los Potter

**-se que se escucha extraño pero lo se todo, se que tu eres James Potter y tu - dijo mirando al ojigris- eres Sirius Black.**

**Las reacciones de los chicos fueron completamente distintas, James cerraba y abría la boca sin saber que decir mientras Sirius le dirigía una mirada aterradora**

**Me debatía entre decirles la verdad o dejar que la historia siguiera su rumbo, después de un minuto de miradas asesinas y bocas entre abiertas me decidi por lo facil**

**-Chicos llévenme con el profesor Dumbledore… por favor-**

**Su tono sonaba firme y eso pareció reanimar a los muchachos**

**-Claro-dijo James claramente impresionado por que supiera por la existencia del profesor- síguenos-**

**Jane confiaba plenamente en James y en Sirius, se podría decir que los conocía mejor que ellos mismos (o eso creía ella), así que no dijo nada mientras se alejaban por la calle que estaba ligeramente alumbrada por la puesta de sol**

**El camino fue incomodísimo para jane, que no dejaba de pellizcarse y parpadear, segura, que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación**

**De repente James se detuvo y susurro un casi inaudible -pasa-**

**Jane hizo lo suyo y cuando paso la rejilla sintió dos varitas en su cuello, se estremeció, como pudo ser tan tonta para confiar en dos extraños,- dos extraños que saben hacer magia- le dijo su yo interior ella reviro los ojos y espero que uno de ellos hiciera algo**

**-Toca la puerta Sirius, y no dejes de apuntarla- dijo James**

**Sirius hizo exactamente como le dijeron*toc toc*, que sonido tan cómodo para esta situación tan ridícula**

**La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una hermosa mujer de unos 57 años rubia y de tez blanca, en cuanto vio a Sirius sonrió, pero al darse cuenta de la situación, su amable sonrisa se transformo en una mueca**

**-Dorea-dijo Sirius amablemente- llama a Charlus- esto último lo dijo señalandome como si fuera a hacerles daño**

**-Charlus, ven- dijo apresuradamente Dorea mientras se viraba hacia la casa**

**De la nada salió un hombre que era la copia exacta de James, con algunas diferencias por la edad, y unos cuantos rasgos, pero si los veías de lejos podrían ser gemelos**

**-Que pasa querida- dijo Charlus, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la situación-**

**Dorea me señalo con la cabeza e inmediatamente su rostro de endureció, examino la calle, saco su varita y de ellas salieron unas cuerdas que inmediatamente me amarraron dejándome casi que sin aire, empecé a gritar y a agitarme pero Dorea saco su varita y susurro - Mobilicorpus- me quede estática, estaba con los Potter, ellos estaban haciendome magia, ese sentimiento me dio un segundo de triunfo hasta acordarme de mi situación, seguramente creían que era una mortifaga, maldita sea! Porque tenía que tener esa p*** suerte.**

**-Obscuro- dijo Charlus, inmediatamente unas vendas se amarraron a mis ojos, me acostaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos**

**-Crees que sea una mortifaga James?**

**-No lo sé, no tiene nada en el antebrazo, pero nunca se está demasiado seguro, creo que es una espía, deberíamos llevarla con Dumbledore**

**Me emocione, aun si fueran en están condiciones, iba a conocer al mejor mago del mundo!**

**-Su situación es demasiado extraña- dijo Sirius a lo que pareció que fue mis espaldas- Sabia nuestros nombres y dijo que era una muggle**

**-Charlus manda una lechuza a Dumbledore dile que es urgente**

**-Ya mande la lechuza Dorea- dijo Charlus en lo que pareció una eternidad**

**Los sonidos de mí alrededor se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, y así caí en un profundo hoyo negro de sueños.**


End file.
